


Clint Barton's Secret Hideout

by randomfatkid



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint likes to hide away, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, nesting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint gets stressed or needs to get away, he hides somewhere high, away from everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint Barton's Secret Hideout

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written a nesting fic yet and I figured why not! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

It wasn't unusual for Clint Barton to disappear for hours on end, climbing somewhere high within SHIELD HQ. He grew to nesting, bringing in pillows and blankets from his room to leave up high. 

His latest nest included his blanket, a pillow from his bed, one of Coulson's t-shirts, a pillow from Coulson's apartment and one of Natasha's sweatshirt. Coulson and Natasha knew that Clint borrowed their items, but never asked for them back, knowing it was Clint's way of unwinding and compartmentalizing his job from his personal life. 

After a long mission in Hong Kong, Clint, Coulson and Natasha returned to HQ where showers and a very long debrief were waiting for them. Once they were cleared, they left, Natasha to her apartment, Coulson to his office and Clint to his nest. 

A few hours had passed when Coulson was turning off his computer, deciding it was time to go home when Clint knocked on his door. 

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Phil tells him, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. He patted his pockets, making sure his phone and keys were there before heading towards the door. 

Clint doesn't say anything, but extends his hand out to Coulson. He takes it, unsure of where Clint is leading them, but has a feeling he knows where. They climb the stairs to the top floor and enter a maintenance hallway. Up a ladder, they're in the ceiling above the air conditioning system. They walk across the catwalk to where Clint's current nest is. 

"Clint..." Phil starts to say when Clint sits down on top of the make-shift bed. He pats the spot next to him, signaling Phil to join him. He slips off his shoes after seeing Clint remove his boots. 

"My pillow," he says, recognizing the pillowcase. Clint lays down, Phil moving down next to him. "I come here when I need to get away. You're the only one who knows where it is now. Stay with me?" Clint asks. His voice is soft and quiet, almost child-like. 

Phil brings his arms up, pulling Clint against him. "Of course I'll stay Clint," he tells him. Clint rests his head against Phil's chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating beneath the suit and tie. 

They fall asleep, listening to the quiet thrum of the ventilation system. Clint is wrapped tight against Phil, never really letting go. Phil realizes that he doesn't mind it one bit.


End file.
